harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Deluminator
*Ron Weasley |first=''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' |latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last= }} The Deluminator, also known as the Put-Outer, is a device used by Albus Dumbledore (the first known owner and probable designer of the one Deluminator known to exist) to remove light sources from the Deluminator's immediate surroundings. It looks like a standard cigarette lighter. After his death, Dumbledore gave the Deluminator to Ron Weasley. Uses using the Deluminator]] *In 1981, after the murders of James and Lily Potter by Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore used the Deluminator to darken Privet Drive, where the Dursley household was located. Dumbledore was expecting Rubeus Hagrid to transport the infant Harry Potter to Privet Drive, where Dumbledore would leave him at the Dursley household. Dumbledore's Deluminator allowed Hagrid to arrive with added security. *In 1995, Dumbledore lent the Deluminator to Mad-Eye Moody, who used it when transporting Harry from the Dursleys' home to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix at 12 Grimmauld Place. The Deluminator again provided added security to keep Harry Potter safe, as he was a highly valued target among Lord Voldemort's supporters, and to keep the Order's headquarters secret, because these headquarters were also a highly valued target. *In 1996, Dumbledore used it again to darken Privet Drive before coming to collect Harry. *In 1997, the Deluminator was left to Ron Weasley in Dumbledore's will. It seemed to also act like a homing device. Whenever Hermione and Harry mentioned Ron's name, he could hear snippets of conversation before and after, even though he was far away. It then acted as a guide, leading Ron back to Harry and Hermione after he left them following an argument. *In the film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Ron Weasley used the Deluminator in the Malfoys cellar, so that Luna Lovegood, Ollivander, Ron and Harry could see inside the cellar. And when Peter Pettigrew came down into the cellar, Harry Potter told Ronto keep the lights on, and leave as it is. Behind the scenes using the Deluminator for the first time after Dumbledore left it to him.]] *In its first and second appearances in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the Deluminator was called a Put-Outer. *In the books it is described as looking just like a standard cigarette lighter, in the movies it looks very different. *This device may have given Dumbledore the uncanny knowledge he had over important affairs in the Wizarding World, for his name would surely come up in some of the most important events. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, the Deluminator is able to turn off electric appliances, as seen in Luchino Cafe when Ron put out the lights and the TV turned off. *The Noble Collection will be selling an exact replica of the Deluminator as of August 2011. *Ron says that this device also was used to find Hermione and Harry in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows:Part 1. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' fr:Éteignoir ru:Делюминатор Category:Albus Dumbledore's possessions Category:Ronald Weasley's possessions Category:Objects Category:Items bequeathed in The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore